A conventional data storage system includes a data storage device and a storage array. During operation, the data storage device receives input/output (I/O) requests from external hosts, and loads data from and stores data into the storage array in response to the I/O requests.
Some data storage systems include redundant data storage devices which operate in a coordinated manner as a data storage cluster. As a result, the data storage devices are able to load balance the processing of I/O requests (i.e., distribute the I/O workload across devices), and provide fault tolerance in the event of a device failure (i.e., if one device were to fail, it may be possible for another device to continue operation).
On occasion, the data storage system may require a software upgrade. Such an upgrade may fix software bugs and/or improve the operating efficiency of the data storage system.